Childhood Fantasy
by Tundros
Summary: Nathan is too old to believe in imaginary things. Or is he? Why is he so drawn to the story of Jack Frost, when he has long given up on other fantasies such as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny? - Future sexy times incoming. YAOI. Just warning you lot.
1. Chapter 1

Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? No, Nathan was too old to believe in those. He was turning seventeen next week and as he grew older, he felt his imagination slipping away bit by bit. Or did he? There was one person from his childhood fantasy that he still held on to: Jack Frost.

It seemed silly. No one else of his age believed in such things anymore. Heck, they didn't believe in anything at all, except for going out and doing exactly what their parents didn't want them to do. But Nathan was never quite like them. He wasn't some social outcast or an oddball. He was a really great guy, actually. He got along with everyone and did well at most things. Yet he always felt as if there had to be something more… something to explain inexplicable things. And in some cases he simply loved imagining that the supernatural things that seemed so normal in his childhood could be real. But what if they are? Well, Nathan was going to find out real soon.

It all began when Nathan was late for school. He had never been late before, so he didn't particularly care about that part, but since he didn't want to miss too much of his classes, he decided to cycle a little faster. As he tried to take a sharp turn to the right, he felt his tires slipping. Ice? It was the last thought that went through his mind before he slammed down on the ground, the bike on top of him and the cold street below.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" A voice was shouting in the distance. He didn't hear anyone approach, but before he knew it, a boy with a dark blue hooded sweatshirt stood over him. Nathan grunted something unintelligible and tried to shove the bike off of him. The boy immediately helped him and then held the bicycle as he held out his other hand to help him up. Nathan took the outstretched hand and wiped some dirt off his gray jacket. Good thing he had decided to wear something dark to school today. As he looked up at the boy again, he noticed him looking at his own hands in amazement.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, even though he was the one who had just fallen. The boy looked up at him, blinking rapidly.

"You can see me?" He asked. Nathan quirked an eyebrow. What an odd question. He took the bike and the boy immediately let go and took a small step backwards.

"Well, yeah, of course I can. Why were you shouting sorry anyway? It's not like you can help it that I slipped. I had no idea that it has been so cold last night." Nathan shrugged casually and slung his leg over his bicycle again, preparing to leave soon.

"I said sorry because this was my fault. But I'll make it up to you." Nathan narrowed his eyes and looked closely at the boy. He didn't think he had ever seen him before. He must've been around his age, although that was hard to tell with him keeping the hood of his sweatshirt up. He had a rather boyish face, so maybe he was even older than Nathan thought. Or younger, for that matter. Suddenly Nathan's eyes fell upon a lock of white hair, sticking out from under the hood. His mouth fell open and he knew it, yet he wasn't able to close it again.

"What's the matter?" The boy asked.

Nathan just shook his head. "Nothing. I've got to go. To school." Nathan then nodded and quickly took off, not even thanking his helper. He heard the boy shout something, but he didn't catch everything. All he heard was the word 'later'.

During the last five minutes of his ride, a lot went through his mind. Was that Jack Frost? Had he actually been helped by some childhood fantasy? Surely not. It must've been some kid who just so happened to have dyed his hair white. But then what did he mean when he said it was his fault? He knew Jack Frost could create ice wherever he wanted. Ice and snow. It was his way of bringing happiness. Did the boy have a staff? He used both his hands to help him, but he could've put it down. Nathan couldn't remember, though. When he arrived at school and entered his classroom he was still thinking about it. He robotically sat down on his usual spot and the day passed in a blur.

At the end of the day, a single thought had pushed itself to the front of his mind. If that boy was Jack Frost, then he had to find him again, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day passed just like the one before, in a blur. He kept thinking of the boy in the dark blue sweatshirt. He had not seen him since yesterday morning and he was starting to wonder if he would ever see him again. As he returned from school and was just planning to go up to his room, he heard the weather forecast from the living room. He stopped for a moment to listen. They predicted snow. Possibly tomorrow, definitely the day after that. As he heard that, he grunted and his mind immediately went back to the white-haired boy. Jack. If he saw him again, he'd ask his name.

Several hours later, after a nice meal and some family time, he went up to his room. He got undressed, only keeping his boxers on and slipped under the warm sheet. It was November so it had already been dark for hours outside. What happened next gave him quite a fright. Something thudded against his window. Loudly. He almost cried out loud, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. He lay there, staring at the window, unmoving. That was a dream, surely. None of his friends were crazy enough to throw something at his window. Maybe it was a bird and no-… Another thud broke his stream of thoughts. He fumbled in the dark for the T-shirt he had been wearing earlier. He threw it on and walked over to the window, rubbing his eyes. He looked outside, letting his eyes adjust for a moment. Below his window stood a boy. A boy with a dark hooded sweatshirt. And white hair. And… and… Nathan couldn't believe it. He was actually here? He opened his window and shivered. It really was getting cold outside. "What're you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down as to not wake any of the other residents. He knew his little sister must already be asleep.

"I told you I'd make up to you, didn't I? Well, here I am. Aren't you going to ask me inside?" Nathan stared unbelievingly at the boy. Suddenly he began wondering why he kept thinking of him as a boy. He hated it when others did that about him. It must be the face, though. He looks so young and innocent. And mischievous, as well.

"How do you plan to get in here? It's too late to let you enter through the front door. My parents would never allow that."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that. Open that window a little further and step back." Nathan blinked twice before he did as he was told. He sat down on his bed and stared sleepily at the open window. All of a sudden, the white-haired youth flew through the window and landed on his feet. He turned around and shut the window.

"You look like you're cold. Feel free to get under your blanket again." Nathan did just that, wrapping it around him as he stared at his visitor.

"I know you must have questions, but can I ask one first?" Without waiting for a response, the boy eagerly went on. "Do you truly believe in Jack Frost? I mean, I know you do, but why? Aren't you too old for it? I hardly ever get to talk to anyone who's older than twelve and even that doesn't happen often. Usually I just go about my business without being seen."

Nathan cleared his throat before he spoke. "I've always believed in you, Jack." He watched the white-haired youth's eyes widen and sparkle with joy. This reaction made Nathan smile before he went on. "I stopped believing in many things from my childhood, because I no longer needed them. I have other things that give me hopes and dreams. But you, Jack, you bring joy. I'm not saying I'm unhappy, but I sometimes feel as if I'm missing out on something. Others compensate this feeling by doing things that give them a temporary sense of happiness, but it doesn't work for me. You had to be real for me to always feel happy, so how could I not believe in you?"

Jack was now grinning happily and suddenly hopped onto the bed with Nathan and hugged him. It was unexpected but it felt rather pleasant. Jack's skin was a little chilly, but he wasn't ice-cold. Perhaps it was just because he had been outside. Nathan felt something stir in his stomach and he swallowed audibly. He had never had visitors during the night, on his bed, in the dark. He knew he wasn't certain which way he swayed, so it didn't matter that Jack was another boy, the hug felt very real and very good. After a moment, Jack pulled away but remained seated on the bed, a small distance from Nathan.

"Now, I will make up for making you fall tomorrow. I just came to announce that. But if you do have any other questions, go ahead and ask them."

"Will I see you again after tonight?" Nathan asked unthinkingly. It was the first question that came to him. Having Jack here with him just felt so right.

Jack grinned at that question and nodded. "Definitely tomorrow and the day after that. I can't make any promises after that, but I'll try."

"Good." He then closed his eyes for a moment. It had been a long day and he felt perfectly happy now that he knew Jack was real.

"You look sleepy. I think I should get going." Jack flashed him an adorably sweet smile. Nathan pushed himself up slightly, opening his mouth to respond but as he does so, Jack already moved over to the window and opened it.

"See you tomorrow. Get a good night's rest." And with that, he jumped outside. By the time Nathan had got up off his bed to close the window, Jack had disappeared into the cold, black night. Nathan sighed, expecting to have difficulty sleeping, but it didn't take him long to fall asleep and dream of a certain white-haired boy.


End file.
